Mako Green and Diamond Blue
by Femme Fatales
Summary: Side-story to Temptation Isle. Sephiroth and Celes just can't seem to deny their inevitable attraction to each other... Songfic to Dangerous Game from Jekyll and Hyde


__

Mako Green and Diamond Blue

She could feel his hand touching her wrist. Beneath his long fingers, her pulse beat rapidly, like a butterfly was beating its wings underneath her skin. His eyes met hers.

"Celes…" He moved his hand softly up her arm, and she felt chills go through her. At his touch, at the way he said her name… at everything…

__

I feel your fingers -  
Cold on my shoulder -  
  
Locke had never made her feel this way. His kisses had been soft and tender, and made her tingle… not shiver. Yet, somehow, in some strange twist of fate…. She liked it.

__

Your chilling touch,  
As it runs down my spine -

His other hand was at her cheek. He tucked a strand of pale gold silk behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her again. His kisses were harder, almost demanding… and she was all too happy to give. 

She broke the kiss, but brought her hands up to his hair. It was as long as hers and a silvery color… like the moon. They made a striking couple due to her delicate, icy beauty, and his tall, formidable-looking figure and a face so perfect it may have as well been sculpted. She gently ran a hand along the black sleeve of his trenchcoat, marveling at the tone of his biceps underneath.

__

Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine.

His brought his mouth down to the base of her neck and kissed it. He did that a lot, and it still made her legs weak. She had a feeling she might collapse if he wasn't holding onto her so tight. He brought a hand down slowly, sensuously letting it cling to the contours of her body before letting it lay at her waist. The other hand was at her chin, tipping her face towards his until their eyes – and their lips - met.

__

At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine –

He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and forcing hers to comply. She felt like such an amateur compared to him. Was this romance? 

She didn't know what the hell this was.

__

I am out of my mind -  
I am out of control –  
_Full of feelings I can't define_

This time, it was he who broke the kiss. He took one of her hands in his – a lily encased in a gale of snow – and brought it up to his mouth.

__

It's a sin with no name

She didn't know how to respond as he kissed each tip of her fingers… all she knew was that she didn't care how the hell she responded, as long as he wouldn't stop.

__

Like a hand in a flame 

He took his hands and brought them to her chest, gently fingering the hem of her tank top. Every so often she'd feel his palm come in contact with the skin underneath, and her legs would turn to jelly.

__

And our senses proclaim  
It's a dangerous game

Sometimes she'd feel ashamed… then she'd think of Locke making out with Rachel, and she'd want more from him. And he, too, was all-too-willing. 

Both were dominant people, and it was often a game to see who was in control. It kept things interesting for both, and they found they'd never tire of each other. Little did they realize that neither one was truly in control… both were beyond it.

__

A darker dream -  
That has no ending –

He'd kiss her. She'd kiss back. He'd touch her… and she'd feel as if she were being set on fire. Or being frozen, it was an incredible sensation… almost impossible to describe.

__

That's so unreal  
You want it to be true

It wasn't always the same. Once, they stole a tray of ice. As befitting for the "ice princess." She could still feel that ice cube moving gently against her skin, guided by fingers that were just as cold. 

__

A dark romance -  
Out of a mystery tale -

The only thing that was warm about him was his breath. She could feel him sigh against his hair, sometimes into her ear… The soft exhalation was almost more than she could take. 

With him, it was the little things that made it so extraordinary.

__

The frightened princess  
Doesn't know what to do

It was unbearable in a way. She had always made them stop at some point. It was hard to tear herself away, but at some point she would remember that she had a boyfriend.

__

Will the ghosts go away? –  
No..

But now, there were no limits. Her boyfriend had cheated on her. She was alone again….

__

Will she will them to stay? -

No…

Except for him…

__

Either way, there's no way to win  
  
She was confused. She didn't know what to do. Sephiroth made her feel like never before… every time she was with him, she didn't feel like herself. It felt like she was in a dream… like he was a dream…

__

All I know is I'm lost -  
And I'm counting the cost –  
My emotions are in a spin

Perhaps he was a dream…

__

I don't know who to blame...  
It's a crime and a shame  
  
No, he couldn't be… it was all too real. As if their romance was right out of one of those novels little girls giggled over with their friends at sleepovers…

__

But it's true all the same  
It's a dangerous game  
  
She gasped as she felt his hand dip underneath the neckline of her tanktop, chilling the skin underneath. 

"Sephiroth…"

"I have to have you. There's no way you're saying no, this time…"

"Shh… don't say anything…" She whispered, moving her hands to slowly caress the bare skin where the trenchcoat didn't quite cover his chest.

__

No one speaks -  
Not one word -  
But what words are in our eyes 

His other hand was on the strap of her tank top, slowly tugging it down so that it was now off-the-shoulder. Her eyes met his… Mako green and diamond blue…

__

Silence speaks -  
Loud and clear -  
All the words we (don't) want to hear  
  
They continued embracing each other. Soon, her tank top was on the floor and her heated skin came into contact with his cool hands. 

__

At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -  
  
She pressed herself closing to him, desperate… 

__

I am losing my mind -  
I am losing control -  
Fighting feelings I can't define  
  
Wanting more…

__

It's a sin with a name -  
No remorse and no shame -  
Fire, fury and flame –

Needing more…

__

Cause the devil's to blame  
And the angels proclaim

It's a dangerous game  
  


Author's Note: This was almost too much fun to write. Really, it's a side-story to Temptation Isle. I'm such a hentai… oh well. XD I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I sure loved writing it. 

  



End file.
